


January 18, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Amos heard footsteps within his dark bedroom before he used a tentacle to attack a creature.





	January 18, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Amos heard footsteps within his dark bedroom before he used a tentacle to attack a creature searching for food.

THE END


End file.
